finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Montages
The 4th and 5th films in the Final Destination film series feature notable montages referring to many previous events of the series. ''The Final Destination'''' Opening Credits The opening sequence of ''The Final Destination showcases most of the deaths in the Original "Thrillogy", through X-ray shots of skeletal damage. The deaths shown are: *Evan Lewis: The ladder falls, stopping before hitting the screen, Mimicking the original scene in ''Final Destination 2''. The movie thencuts to a skeletal version of a still image of his impalement, transitioning to the shot by inverting the colors. There is no shot of the ladder entering his skull, skipping instead to the final result. *Kat Jennings: The ladder from Evan's death is zoomed in upon, and it transforms into a broken pipe. The pipe crashes into a sheet of glass in slow motion and lodges itself into Kat's skull impaling her from the back of her head and going downwards, crossing her head all the way to her nose. However, if one looks clearly, the X-ray picture of Kat's death is inaccurate to her actual death. In Final Destination 2, the pipe impales Kat through the forehead in a straight position *Rory Peters: The scene cuts to a close-up of barb wire. Then it cuts to the van exploding and sending the barb wire flying. The line of fire caused by the gas spill is not shown. The barb wire cuts Rory into three pieces but due to the stiff nature of his motions you can tell it's a still image of Rory rather than stock footage. In addition his left arm does not fall off like in the original scene. However, when the camera zoomsit through an x-ray filter, we see that the bone in his right forearm had been sliced in two. Despite this, the arm does not fall off. A tag appears on the screen briefly that says "A RAY COPIES: DO ''NOT ''RETURN" It then zooms in on a one of his dislodged rib bones, and it transforms into Rory's car as it twirls in the air, similar to how it did in Kimberly's premonition of the Route 23 disaster. *Tod Waggner: A skeleton being strangled by a clothesline. *Valerie Lewton: A hand reaches for a knife. The knife rack falls down, and one knife falls onto a chest radiograph. *Frankie Cheeks: A car engine flies towards the screen. Once it passes onto the credits, the letters break in a bloody trail, similar to how the fan sliced Frankie's head. *Nora Carpenter: An elevator is shown, first the electronic display above the door, then the door itself closing on a credit (that breaks bloodily like Nora's head). *Erin Ulmer: Black and white footage of Erin being pushed towards a nail gun. Nails fly toward the screen, and then appears an X-ray skull impaled by nails. *Ian McKinley: A cherry picker falls towards the screen. *Ashley Freund & Ashlyn Halperin: The lamps of a tanning bed explode, followed by flames. Then a screaming skeleton with earphones above it, similar to Ashley. *Perry Malinowski: A pole flies towards the screen, impales Perry, then an x-ray is impaled similarly. *Train 081: Runs towards the screen. *Billy Hitchcock: A train runs, makes a metal plate on the tracks fly that then cuts Billy's head across. *Eugene Dix & Clear Rivers: A plug flies out out of the socket, sparks and ignites an explosion. A charred body flies towards the screen shown, followed by a smashed skull. *Lewis Romero: A ribcage becomes a roller coaster track, and a Lewis' death in the Devil's Flight premonition is shown - his body flies into a portion of the tracks, and then an X-ray of his spine being destroyed. *Terry Chaney: The final credit (director David R. Ellis) is ran over by a bus. ''Final Destination 5'' Ending Death Montage Following Nathan's death at the end of Final Destination 5, The logo for the movie appears on the screen. The number in the background counts down from 5 to 1 and a montage of deaths from the previous 4 movies, including all premonitions except for the Flight 180 crash, plays to the song "If You Want Blood, You've Got It" by AC/DC. *Every opening premonition in the film series is shown with the obvious exception of Flight 180 and the North Bay Bridge Disaster. Since both appear in Final Destination 5, showing the events again would be redundant. The Train 081 and Springfield Centre Mall premonitions are also shown. Screen shot 2012-07-01 at 6.48.38 PM.png|Additional Knives added to Ms. Lewton's original death Screen shot 2012-07-01 at 6.54.50 PM.png|Added 3D effects to Kat's crash during Kimberly's premonition of the Route 23 pileup Screen shot 2012-07-01 at 6.52.08 PM.png|Flying debris added to Nick's premonition of the Mckinley Speedway Disaster Screen shot 2012-07-01 at 6.50.42 PM.png|Several Nails shot out to upon the screen added To Erin Ulmer's death. Category:Films Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Survivors